Criminal
by kitkat2150
Summary: What if Gwen accepted to live with Kevin when she 10 and after 6 years comes back to Bellwood. Find out what happens. BWEN. Contains violence, drugs, and other.


She sat there deep in thought. Her dark red hair hung loosely on her back as the wind brushed her hair. She sighed crossing her arms and watching the two exchange metal brief cases. Gwen hugged her black leather jacket as she observed her boyfriend. He smirked as he chatted to the rat like man. Gwen couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew what it was about. Kevin had been hiding the metal brief cases around the apartment out of her sight stopping her from going into their wardrobe. "Gwen!" Kevin called over to her.

Gwen removed herself off her boyfriends car and walked over to him. "Yes?" Gwen asked casually walking over to him. He smirked passing her an aluminium case before locking a shackle around her wrist so she would remain attached to the case. She rolled her eyes before looking down at Argit in disgust. "Hey, Red" He winked at her. "Long time no see?" He stood back on his right leg. Gwen rolled her eyes trying to ignore him. "You know I'm still running my, er, business if you still want a shot?" He reminded her. "I'm not interested" She replied no longer wanting to run errands for the scavenger. He shrugged closing his eyes. "Whatever you say, Red"

Gwen turned to Kevin with begging eyes. "What?" He asked. Gwen shook her head walking back to the car. "You in the dog house?" Argit asked. Kevin groaned. "I haven't done anything wrong" Kevin muttered chasing after her. "Kev, wait" Argit called to him. "I won't forget, Argit. 2pm sharp, here, 2 days from now" Kevin called out before getting in the car finding the girl with the suitcase in her lap and staring down at a picture. Kevin gulped. "I thought I got rid of that?" He placed his seatbelt on. Gwen closed her eyes shaking her head staring down of a picture with her, her cousin and her grandfather outside the Rustbucket. She couldn't help but stare down at her 10 year old self. It had been over 6 years since it was taken and she still hadn't forgotten about it. Each day she thinks about it; about them. "Thought you would've gotten over it by now, it's been years" Kevin started the car as Gwen shook her head. It was the anniversary of her taking Kevin's hand and leaving after he had convinced her to leave.

"I keep telling you Gwen, they've probably packed up and moved on"

"Maybe," Gwen muttered as Kevin drove back towards their apartment. He looked at her wanting to remove it from her hands and throw it out the window. He some how held back.

"Do you remember when you asked me to leave?" Gwen asked him so softly it scared him. "Y-Yeah, yeah, I remember" He turned the corner heading down to the runt streets where drug dealers, hookers and the corrupt lurked at every corner. Still, Gwen ignored them. It was a street where Kevin tried to avoid with her but it was hard since they both lived in the area. "So, what do you want for dinner?" He tried to avoid the conversation. "I'm not hungry" Gwen muttered continuing to stare at the picture. "Well, I feel like pizza," Kevin smirked parking outside the Pizzaria. "I'm getting a meatlovers, I'll get you something" Kevin slammed the door but not before seeing an ATM.

"Hey, er, Gwen. Mind working some magic" He winked at her as she noticed the ATM. She glared at Kevin as he put his hands up in defense. "Or not, you know, just the rents due tomorrow morning" Kevin reminded her. Gwen groaned getting out of the car. Kevin patted her on the back. "That's my girl" He kissed her lips viciously. Gwen just shoved him away in no mood. "Tropical it is then" Kevin smirked at her as Gwen walked to the ATM placing her hand on the keypad and chanting a mantra. Instantly, the slot filled with with several 50's. Gwen shoved it in her jacket and walked off back to the car sitting back in the passenger seat and waiting for her boyfriend to come back.

Gwen sighed bringing her picture back out and staring at the R.V.

Thinking back to that day 10 years ago.

He had lured her out at around 2am in the morning in a park. She had felt his presence outside. She didn't want her cousin to deal with it...with him. So she decided to sneak out herself and deal with it; with him. Slowly, she crept outside hands glowing as she walked into the open vulnerable to attack. "I know you're out here, Kevin, don't even bother hiding" She told him. Instantly, she had heard him laugh like a hyena. "Isn't it the goody-two-shoes of a brat cousin" Kevin came out of the shadows revealing his scruffy composure. "If you're looking for my cousin, he's not here" Gwen retorted stepping into a fighting stance. Kevin snickered lightly. "I'm not after your cousin" Kevin walked up to her. "Stay back" Gwen told him but he didn't listen. He continued to walk forward ignoring her.

Gwen began to chant a spell but he grabbed her with lightning speed slamming her into a nearby tree. She yelped in pain all air escaping her lungs. He grabbed her smashing his lips against hers. She tried to shove him back but he was a lot stronger rushing his hands over her body. "Get off me" She tried to yell and scream at him but nothing helped. She brought her fist back smacking him in the mouth. He rolled back as she tried to straighten up and get his cooties off her. "That's disgusting" She roared at him angrily. He laughed staring at her. "I know you like me Gwen" He whispered. "I know you think about me, even though I've tried to kill your cousin over and over"

Gwen gulped.

"And you know what Gwen" He came back up to her. "I kinda got a soft spot for you two" He whispered taking her hand gently. She hesitated. He kissed her hand tenderly. She snatched it back. "Why are you here? What do you want?" She gritted her teeth. "I came for you and you only. I wanna be with you" He told her scratching the back of his neck. "For some reason" He gritted his teeth wincing. "I can't get your stupid, pretty face out of my head" Kevin winced hating himself. Gwen blushed ignoring the 'stupid' comment. "You think I"m pretty?" She asked. No one had ever called her pretty; let alone a boy. Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've been watching you; seeing how Ben and your grandpa treat you. Always second best. Always need protecting. Always weak" He took her shoulders and pushed her back into a tree. "But you're not second best. Your powerful, I've seen what you can do you just need someone to teach you" He slided his hands down to her forearms. "I can teach you. All you have to do is come with me" He placed his hand out in front of her.

She blushed.

She shook her head.

"Go home, Kevin" She whispered pushing him away and walking back to the RV.

He grabbed her hand and swung her back. "I'm not leaving until you accept" He whispered.

She looked down at her barefeet covered in dirt. "Why me?" She asked.

He forced a smirk before placing a hand to her cheek and caressing it. "Gwen, this life is boring for you. I can see it. I bet your futures always set out by your folks" He whispered. "They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer" She sighed thinking back to how many hours her parents made her study a night despite the fact that she was only 10. She remembered the lectures she had gotten from her parents about which school she was going to, which college, what man she was going to marry, how many kids she was going to have. Gwen stiffled a tear. He was right. She didn't want a life shaped out by someone else. She wanted to be with someone she loved and not a man who had the most cash in his pocket. "Okay" She whispered.

"I'll-"

She gulped.

"I'll come with you"

Kevin leaned forward. "I..." She breathed in. "Want to be with you" Gwen looked at him. Kevin took her catching his lips with hers. Kevin released her. Gwen breathed out enjoying her first kiss. "Let me grab my stuff" Gwen whispered about to walk back into the RV. "I'll be waiting for you outside" He whispered watching as she left. She walked into the RV quietly to the bottom bunk removing her bag whilst listening to her grandfather snoring. Tears began to scream from her eyes down her cheeks. Out of the grogginess began to awaken to see his cousin with a suitcase. "Gwen?" He called out to her. Gwen looked up at him. "Go back to sleep, Ben" She mumbled. He lifted his head off the pillow. "Where are you going?" He whispered. She fell silent. "I'm sorry Ben" She whispered. "Please forgive me: She walked out the door.

* * *

Gwen awoke with a jolt hearing a door slam close. She looked over to see Kevin with a pizza box in his hands. The aroma of the pizza flooded her nostils making her stomach growl. Kevin smirked placing the box on her lap. "Here" Kevin kissed her cheek. "We'll have it when we get home. Did you get the money?"

She nodded opening staring out the window. "How much?"

She passed his the money to see 150 dollars. "This is only enough to pay for a week" He told her. She shook her head. "I'll get some more tomorrow morning" She mumbled. "Fine" He mumbled driving off.

* * *

Gwen walked into her apartment storming into her room and slamming her door. Kevin groaned setting the pizza down onto the wooden bench top before looking over to his punching bag hanging by a stand in the corner of the tidy room. Gwen listened to the thuds of the bag as she looked around her room looking around at the hundreds of books kept neatly in their place all except the spell books on her desk. She sighed turning her lamp on and removing her jacket and shoes before sitting down on her bed. She slipped her hand down under the mattress to pick up a portfolio. She flicked through the pages of the cutout newspaper articles of her cousin in the newspaper always saving the day.

She had been keeping a record over the years of her cousins progress. How he had saved the Earth thousand times and the universe a couple. He had recently become famous; not surprising. Gwen rolled her eyes before hearing a knock on her door. She place the file back under her mattress before picking up one of her spell books and flicking open to a random page. "Come in" She called out. Kevin came in quietly with hand wraps on and a black tank top. He held a pizza box in his hand. "Was wondering if you wanted the rest of the pizza" He sat down on her bed. She placed her book down and stared at him. Gwen shrugged sitting up. "I'm sorry about today" He sighed avoiding eye contact. "It's fine. I guess I'm just still not over it, that's all" He opened the box and passed her a piece. "Thanks" She muttered taking a bite.

Kevin smirked leaning forward and capturing her lips as she swallowed the rest of the pizza. He began to bring her in holding her tightly as he trailed kisses down her neck leaning bruises. Gwen winced pushing him off and breathing out. "Sorry, Kevin" She mumbled. "i'm just not feeling it tonight" She breathed out. Kevin clenched his teeth trying not to be mad. He breathed in sharply before deciding. "I'll see you in the morning" He muttered getting up and walking off. Gwen watched him in sympathy before sighing. She looked over to the clock; 3AM. 'Great' She placed her head down on her pillow before turning her lamp off.

* * *

"Keep it down"

Gwen winced her eyes groaning as she heard a party of men outside her bedroom. She moaned lifting herself up off her pillow and leaning against the wall. Rubbing her head she got up opening the door to see Kevin, Argit and another 3 people in the room. "What's going on?" She asked staring at the intruders. "Nothin' " a blonde haired man with black out glasses crossed his arms.

Gwen glared at him before looking over to her boyfriend. "It's about the bankrobbery" Kevin muttered as Gwen walked over to him. "Not this again" She rolled her eyes noticing blueprints on her dinning table. "Tomorrow afternoons the best time" a brunette stated. "At around 4:30pm, 30 minutes before the bank closes is the best time. That's when the money goes into the vault" He continued as Gwen listened in. "Seriously, day-time?" Gwen asked. "Plenty of hostages if we get caught down" Argit answered as Gwen's eyes widened. Kevin noticed. "Don't worry we'll be in and out in no time. However, that's only if a certain antodyte will help?" Kevin asked as Gwen sighed. "Fine," She muttered rolling her eyes. "But I want a bigger cut this time" She informed them. "No prob" Kevin smirked. "We'll meet at the Bellwood library and take the van across town to the Bellwood bank" Argit informed them as they all nodded.

* * *

Scene: Next day, Bellwood Bank

Carl's leg shook impatiently as he looked around the white room on the second story. Many people sat around him many people in business suits with glasses and straight faces rejecting people's borrowings. Saundra placed a hand on Carl's leg and cuddled his arm. "We can always borrow from your brother if it doesn't work out" Saundra whispered as Carl groaned. "Frank and Lilly won't forget about it" He mumbled feeling insecure about asking his brother for money over a second home lone for their house. "I can't believe Ben's destroyed it again" He gritted his teeth. "Carl, he's our son" She whispered. "I know, I just wished he wouldn't destroy our house on a weekly basis" He sighed watching a group of people in suits and dark sunglasses walk into the room with large brief cases. He couldn't help but stare at the woman in the middle. Her black hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she walked holding hands with a taller man with scruffy looking black hair. Carl looked down at his hands thinking about wanting more money. "Mr and Mrs Tennyson?" A tall skinny man called out. Saundra looked at the man in glasses and smiled walking up to him with her husband in toe. "So, I have looked over your file and the bank has, unfortunately, decided to deny your fourth home loan" The bankbroker told them. Carl sighed.

"Please, we'll pay it back. Interest included" Saundra begged. The man rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the time. 20 seconds to 4:30PM. "Listen, I really don't think this is going to work. I'm sure you can make a few cutbacks at home to compensate for your house because it's either that or you sell up" He twiddled his pen. "EVERBODY GET ON THE FLOOR NOW" Carl and Sandra turned round to see the group of people with masks on and MK-14s in their arms. He noticed the blonde haired man beginning to rig into the now closed vault. A vault that had been closed for 5 minutes deciding to change the time yesterday. Carl grabbed his wife taking her down to the floor and covering her in case they came. He watched as they paced around the room yelling at people and forcing guns into their faces. A brunette in a facemask came waltzing up to them as the man pressed down a button below the desk. The brunette had noticed as he grabbed his collar telling him to get up as he aimed the gun to his head ready to shoot him. Carl pounced up grabbing the gun before it shot the man in the head. Instantly, the gun went off firing shots all over the place as Carl and the man wrestled for it.

"Ah," The blonde haired man breathed out clutching his arm as blood raced down it. His hand slided down on the timer. The brunette smacked Carl in the temple with the back of the gun before aiming at him ready to fire. "CARL!" Saundra screamed catching the black haired woman's attention. She raced up to him and stood in between Carl and the brunette. "Stop!" She told him. "Get out of the way, Gwen" He pushed her backwards. "We didn't come here to kill people" She pushed him back. Saundra helped Carl under the table as the two fought. "I'll kill whoever I want" The brunette pushed her back again this time she fell onto the hard ground with a thud. "Oof," Gwen winced as the man aimed the gun at her. Gwen looked up to him as he was about to shoot.

BANG

Gwen watched as his head exploded and his body fell to the ground. She looked over to Kevin holding the gun in his hands and smoke flaring from the barrel. She lifted herself off the floor and grabbed her gun before dusting herself off.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded only a little shaken up. Saundra watched the woman in black before turning her attention over towards the blonde haired man and the timer. It was set to 30 seconds. Saundra's eyes widened as the blonde haired man shoved himself off the door. Half the charges were set to 2 minutes as the blonde moved away from the door racing behind a desk. 2 others followed as Gwen hid behind the the desk where Saundra and Carl were. Saundra cried in Carl's arms as Gwen looked at them in sympathy. "Please don't kill us" She begged.

Gwen shook her head. "I'm not going to" Gwen reassured her her young voice sticking out. Carl looked down at her wondering about her age but it was shortly thought of when the bomb exploded. Saundra held her ears as they rung like wineglasses. She didn't notice the women get up and race towards the smoke jumping through it before grabbing a bag.

Kevin threw Gwen a bag as they started to fill the bags. Argit stood back watching the couple as the blonde haired walked over to the rest of the charges. "Er, guys" Argit turned to him. "These are set to 1 minute" All eyes in the room widened. "WHAT?" Kevin was about to scream. "We've gotta go" Argit told them. "We need to get these people out of here" Gwen told them as Kevin shook his head.

"Too late, Gwen, we need to go" Kevin told him. Gwen looked over to one brick full of money and grabbed it before chucking it in her bag and racing towards the rest of the crew already at the exit. In an instant, the windows smashed and in came the tear gas. Gwen's eyes widened as the smoke flooded the room. Gwen took several steps back not noticing the explosives nearby her feet. She began to cough loudly unable to breathe. She took a few steps forward trying to get away from the explosives but it was too late. They went off with a loud bang.

Her body flew through the air landing with a loud thud as her body scearded down the hall near the stairs. Gwen winced continuing to cough. The right side of her arm was burnt and covered in blood as well as her leg and torso. Half her clothes were torn off her body leaving the dark burned sears apparent in her skin. She groaned breathing in as she grabbed her hair removing her black wig.

She heard the sounds of heavy feet. Gwen lifted her head to see a bunch of SWAT police flooding into the room protecting civillians. Gwen struggled to get up. Holding her right arm close to her side as she grabbed hold of the railing forcing herself to move as the gun and bag of money swung loosely over her shoulder. She made it to the exit into the lit isolated streets. She made it a few metres down the block before turning into a dark alley and collapsing behind a dumpster.

She removed the gun from her burnt shoulder before leaning against the dustbin coughing her lungs out. She placed her left hand to her mouth trying to stiffle the cough. She winced her eyes before looking down at her hand noticing the spilled blood. Gwen's hand began to shake as she leaned her head against the dustbin her eyes sliding closed.

* * *

The police stayed with them for hours interrogating them about the events at the bank. They told them everything sparing no detail of their encounter. Saundra sighed as they were bought to the police station for further interrogation.

"May I please ring my son?" Saundra asked as she removed the blanket off her shoulders and slid out of the ambulance standing up.

"As soon as we get to the police station" The police told her. Saundra worried as Carl wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she looked around at her surroundings. She groaned in pain as she held her arm. She hissed breathing out as she removed the bag from her shoulder and looked around. She needed to go to the hospital A.S.A.P but what would happen if she did? Get arrested? Get sentenced to 30years behind bars? She shook her head. "No hospital" She whispered placing her gun back on her shoulder as well as her bag. She lifted herself up uneasily and made it over to the end of the alley to see a quiet street.

It was night-time now and Gwen was alone. No-one in sight except from a few cars. Gwen groaned keeping her injured arm around her hurt side. She began walking down the street hoping to find an empty house that she could break into.

She felt like she had been walking for ages til she reached a one-story house with a beautiful green lawn. It had no car parked outside which was an even better sign. She walked up to a nearby window and looking in. No lights. No noise. She shut her eyes and felt. She smiled; no people. She placed her hand on the knob and made her eyes glow. The door came open with a small creak. She entered the room letting her hand glow as she looked around.

2 green couches laid in the t-v area which Gwen really wanted to sleep on.

She tried to ignore it thinking she'd get back to it as soon as she found the first aid box.

* * *

Carl hugged his wife as they made it to the door. It had been a long day for the two and were worried they would've had to spend all night at the police-station. Carl kissed his wife's forehead as he unlocked the door and walked into the room. "I'll make us some herbal tea" Saundra whispered kissing her husband before walking into the kitchen.

Carl jumped on the couch flicking on the remote only to hear his wife scream. Carl instantly jumped up. "SAUNDRA" He screamed running to the kitchen only to see a redhaired woman holding a big rifle with a very unhappy look on her face. "Seriously?" She stared at both of them as they both raised their hands. Saundra couldn't help but notice how badly injured she was. Her head had dried blood running down her face and her clothing was completely tattered leaving her burnt flesh apparent.

"You're the girl at the bankrobbery" Carl whispered as her green eyes landed on him. She nodded placing the gun on the counter and holding it up steadily. "Why are you here? What do you want?" Saundra bursted out.

"What do you think?" Gwen muttered. "I need a place to hide-out at least for the night. If i'd of realized this house was yours I wouldn't of taken it" Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat. She breathed out in pain. "I just needed a place to rest" She muttered. "You need to go to the hospital" Saundra whispered but Gwen shook her head. "Not like this. I'll be locked up before I see any medical treatment" She told them. Saundra sighed before Gwen looked at Carl noticing him very close to the phone.

"Move over there" She nudged the gun towards the corner of the room. He nodded before Gwen let the gun rest on the counter. "Listen, take anything you want just please don't hurt my wife" Carl told her. Gwen shook her head looking around the room. "Where's your first aid box?" She asked gently. "Under the sink" Saundra whispered. Gwen tried to move but couldn't.

"Can you please get it?" It came out as a demand... a polite one. Saundra moved behind the girl and under the sink taking it out before placing it next to her and moving towards her husband. Instantly, lights shone outside showing a car beginning to park outside. Gwen eyes widened. "Who the hell's that?" Gwen asked sliding her gun up. "Our son" Saundra told her. "Ben 10, maybe you've heard of him. Kicks alien butt as well as bank robbers" Carl told her as Gwen stood up staring at them with wide eyes. "Wait. Aunt Saundra, Uncle Carl?" Gwen stared at both. Both their eyes lit up. "Gwen?" Saundra stared at her in shock. Gwen placed the gun back down and sat down avoiding eye contact. "What happened to you?" Saundra took a step forward.

"I-I need to go" She whispered standing up but Saundra pushed her down by her shoulders. "You're not going anywhere" Carl whispered caring. "Gwen, your hurt" Saundra brushed the girls face. "Oh gosh, look at you" Saundra hugged the girl making her wince and hiss in pain. In the mean-time Carl took the gun away placing it gently under the sink before picking up the bag feeling it's heaviness. "What's in here?" He asked unzipping the bag to see the piles of money. "Woah," Carl took a step back in shock. Gwen looked over to him and forced a small smile.

"I couldn't help but over-hear your little money dilemma at the bank" Gwen began to cough lightly. "It's yours if you want it" Gwen looked down at her blood soaked hand shaking lightly. "I can't accept this" Carl whispered as Gwen shrugged. "Just don't let the bank take your house; it's nice" Gwen leaned on the back of the chair. Carl hid it away as he heard the door swing open and whistling.

"MUM, DAD. I'm home" Ben called out as he came into the kitchen to see the trio. Ben stared down at the injured girl who his mother was hugging. "Ben, you remember your cousin, Gwen?" Saundra asked. Gwen waved a gently hand at him. Instantly, his eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Ben awoke to find a redheaded girl in a chair. He lifted himself off the sofa looking over the two women. He noticed the redhead in nothing but a bra and trousers. He noticed the sores covering her whole body as Saundra wrapped her up in gauze cloth cleaning the girl up. "Please, somebody tell me I'm dreaming" He scratched his head. "Your dead" He pointed his finger towards Gwen. "Ben" Saundra snarled at him as Gwen shook her head. "Nope, but I can understand how you would think that" Gwen muttered as Carl passed her a glass of water and some painkillers. "Thanks" She mumbled throwing the tablets into her mouth before swallowing the tablets and drinking the water.

Ben looked across at Gwen to see her rights arm completely wrapped up and tucked into her chest. "So, if you weren't dead where we you?" He asked her. Gwen rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand. "I kind of ran away" She mumbled. "Why?" Ben asked as Saundra rubbed Gwen's face with a damp cloth. "I had too" Gwen was trying to end the conversation. "Why?" He asked again. She sighed out annoyed.

"Does it really matter?" Gwen leaned forward before Saundra grabbed her and held her back. "Gwen, please settle down" Saundra told her. Gwen breathed out slowly and relaxed back. "I thought it would be best" She muttered as Saundra patched up the cut on her forehead. "Grandpa and I spent our whole Summer looking for you. It's like you just disappeared off the map. Where'd you go?" He asked gently as Saundra wrapped up her ribs. Gwen winced.

"I, um..." Gwen was too put-off by the compression bandage on her ribs. "I was with Kevin" She replied. "WHAT?" Ben stood up blood rushing to his head too fast. "Kevin took care of me" She informed him quietly as Saundra looked down at Gwen's legs. "Gwen, I need you to remove your trousers" Saundra told her. Gwen's eyes widened. "You're kidding me?" Gwen asked. Ben stared down at her cousin. "I'll tidy her up, Mum, I wanna speak to Gwen for a bit anyway" Ben extended his hand to Gwen. Saundra yawned. "Thanks Ben" Saundra kissed her son before leaving the room.

Ben looked down at his cousin grabbing her belt. "Hey" Gwen complained as he removed her pants. "Relax" Ben told her. Gwen breathed out as he removed her pants before removing her shoes only to see more cuts, burns and blood covering her legs. Gwen gulped looking down at her mangled legs. "What happened?" He asked her. "Bankrobbery" She breathed out as he placed antiseptic on her wounds. "Ah," She hissed breathing out. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No," Gwen snapped before wrapping her up in gauze cloth and compression bandage. "Thanks" She whispered. Ben looked up to his cousin seeing her eyes struggling to stay awake. "We'll talk tomorrow over breakfast" He told her placing a hand on her back and bringing her over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and a pillow. He wrapped her up helping her rest her head on the pillow. "Thanks" She muttered breathing out as she fell asleep. Ben watched her caressing her cheek gently as she drifted off.

* * *

Gwen awoke to the sounds of chatter. She opened her blurry eyes to see Carl pacing around the room with a phone in his hand. "I swear, Frank, she's right in front of me...well come over and see for yourself" He placed the phone down with a huff. Gwen lifted her head up and looked up at him. He noticed her stare and smiled. "Morning, Gwen"

"Morning" She mumbled still pretty tired from yesterday. "Who was that?" She asked gently groaning. "Your dad. Him and your mother are coming over"

Gwen's eyes widened. She groaned removing the blanket and attempting to get up. Carl stood up and pushed her back down. "Gwen, relax" He told her. "I don't want to see them" She winced trying to fight back managing to get herself off the couch and land on the carpetted floor.

"What? You haven't seen them in 6 years. Of course you want to see him" Her told her but she shook her head sickly.

"I don't want them to see me. Not like this" She told him clutching her hand and wincing her eyes. "Common Gwen, they love you. They don't care what you look like. They're probably just glad your alive" He rubbed her back. "No," She stood up uneasily and walked over to her shirt on the floor. She picked it up placing it on as well as her trousers. Carl watched her unhappy about her decision.

"Gwen, please sit back down" He placed two hands on her shoulder as she attempted to walk to the door. "Gwen, you're not leaving" He stood in front of the door. Gwen stared at him in shock.

"I'm 16," She told him. "And you're not my father" She pushed him out of the way before grabbing the door-handle and opening the door. "Oof" She winced holding the bridge of her nose before looking up to a very tall brunette with glasses. "Dad!" She whispered before he bent down a little taking her chin. "Gwen?" He stared amazed.

* * *

The six of them stood around the room. Gwen sat on the couch in between her parents as they paraded over her like she was a large piece of gold. She sighed as her mother took her chin for the thousandth time staring into her bright green eyes before trying to remove her clothing to see her injuries but Gwen put up a fight refusing to show her. Frank wrapped a hand around his daughters shoulder before wrapping his arm around her stomach. Gwen winced breathing out as her dad hugged her. "Gwenny, where did you go?" Lilly asked placing a hand on her daughter's thigh. "Why did you run away?"

Gwen shook her head closing her eyes. She didn't want to answer. Didn't want to hurt them. "May I please be excused?" Gwen asked avoiding eye contact. Frank unwrapped his arm from her. "Do you need the bathroom?" Saundra asked. Gwen nodded before Ben stood up extending a hand. "Let me" Ben helped her up and wrapped an arm around her so she could walk. Lilly narrowed her eyes at Saundra. "What if she tries to run away again?" She asked. Saundra shook her head. "Ben's watching over her; he'll keep an eye on her".

* * *

Ben helped her sit down on the toilet seat before watching her wince in pain. 'OW' She mimed as Ben stared down at her. "Do you need help?" He asked taking her hand. "I really need a shower" Gwen sighed feeling ill. Ben gulped. "I think your parents are ready to drag you home" Ben chuckled. Gwen giggled. before everything went quiet.

"Thanks for not being mad at me" She told him. Ben smirked and bent down next to her. "You know, when I tried to run away you were right there beside me, being supportive and everything, convincing me to come back home and never leaving my side.

I guess I never got to return the favour, so the only way I can make it up to you now is supporting you through this" He told her as Gwen smiled her lips shacking. She sniffed hugging him tightly. "Thanks Ben" She whispered not wanting to let him go.

"Anytime cuz," He pulled her off before taking her cheek in his hand. "You know you've grown up so much. I hardly recognise my dweeby little cousin" He chuckled as Gwen slapped his hand playfully. "Very funny" She rolled her eyes before hearing a knock on the door. "Everything alright in there you two?"

'Everythings fine, mum" Ben called back before turning to Gwen. "Common, I'm sure your folks wanna parade over you some more"

Gwen gulped.

* * *

Gwen crossed her arms angrily as she sat in the back seat of the car with her parents on either side of the doors. "Gwen, get out" Frank told her strictly. She shook her head. "Gwenny please come out" Lilly begged. Gwen stared up at the three story house which her parents had bought as soon as she left. "Why should I?" She mumbled. "Gwen, we haven't seen you in 6 years and you wanna act like a brat" Frank told her. "Frank" Lilly complained. He breathed out staring at his daughter narrowing her eyes at the front seat. "Gwenny, if you come out I'll make your favourite?"

"What's my favourite?"

Lilly sighed. "That's it" Frank got into the car grabbing her back and arms. "Ah," Gwen screamed in pain as Frank lugged her out letting her collapse onto the ground. Gwen tried to get her arm free as Frank picked her back up. "Gwen, your 16 years old. Stop acting like a child and get in the house" He picked her up carrying her bridal style as Lilly opened the door. "Then stop treating me like one" Gwen argued as Frank moved over to one of the two black leather couches helping his daughter lay down.

"Gwen, do you want something to eat?" Lilly asked as Gwen tried to sit up. "Gwen, answer your mothers question" He demanded sitting down opposite her. Gwen shook her head as Lilly sighed. "I'll make you some sandwiches" Lilly walked into the kitchen as Frank sat there watching his little girl. "What on Earth's wrong with you. Running away, getting injured and now your acting like a complete..." He breathed out refusing to call his daughter the B word. "I didn't ask for you to get me" She told him angrily. He shook his head grabbing a nearby laptop and searching the internet.

"What are you doing?" She lifted her upper body up. "Looking for a nearby psychologist" He muttered but Gwen heard him. "What? Why?" Her eyes lit up. "Gwen, when you were little you used to cry and scream when you lost mum and I at the shops. You used to try really hard to make us proud and family meant everything to you"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't know what happened to you Gwen but you used to be so polite and...and...perfect"

"Exactly" She mumbled as Frank sat the computer down next to him. "Exactly, what?"

"Perfect. I had to do everything to impress you, every single day of my god-dam-life" She slammed her right hand on the couch. Frank's eyes widened. "Wait. Is this the reason why you ran away?" He asked.

Gwen looked away. "Most of the reason"

"Why didn't you say something. If you were unhappy I would've done something to help you, we would've done something to help you" He bent down next to her. She sighed. "Then let me go" She whispered staring him in the eyes. He stared in shock. "I need to get home" She told him. "Far away from here" She whispered.

Frank didn't understand. "We haven't seen you in 6 years and now you just want to up and leave us again?" He asked hurt by her words.

She nodded looking down at her hands. "Gwenny" He caressed her cheek. She pushed his arm away. "Can you call me a cab?" She asked. "I can cover the costs back to New York"

"New York? Gwen you're not going anywhere" He told her shaking his head. "You're staying here. This is your home, Gwen" He held her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "You can't keep me here. I-I don't want to be here" She tried to stand up but winced unable to put any pressure on her unstable legs. "Gwen, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while" He pushed her down. "Especially in your condition" He whispered looking down at her body. Gwen's eyes widened. She snapped growling. "I'm not weak" She pushed him back running to the door and racing out into the streets.

* * *

Gwen groaned leaning against the wall sweat pouring down her forehead. She wiped it off wincing her eyes as she leaned against a nearby wall. She had to reach a phone. Somewhere she could use to ring Kevin to get him to pick her up and take her away from this place. She was done with everything.

"You'll right there mam," She gasped turning round to see a stubby man in a police uniform. She took a few steps back from him scared to death. "Um, yeah, fine" Her back hit the wall. "We'll this is a very dangerous place for a young lil' lady like yourself" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry officer" She tried to force a smile. He smiled back. "That's alright, sweets. I've got my patrol car just over there" He pointed to a lone patrol car across the street. "How bout I give ya' a lift home" He tried to take her hand but she resisted. "No thankyou" She whispered about to walk away. "Now lil' lady" She turned around to see him scratching his forehead. "I'm gonna need you to come with me"

Gwen ran for it turning a corner into the alleyway and dumping tashcans in the unfit police officers way as he chased after her. She turned another corner corner before smashing into a large railing fence. Collapsing to the ground she held her nose in pain. "Ah," She breathed out groaning before standing up to look at the fence. She took a few steps back forcing all her energy into concentrating to make a staircase so she could walk up. Her hand flickered on and off a few times before she groaned yet again knowing it would not work. "Shit" She breathed out before her body was thrown into a pile of aluminium cans with a heavy man on top of her. All the air was forced out of her lungs in one quick lash before she was lifted up arms stradelled behind her back as the police officer pulled her back. "Now just relax, Missy" He ordered her. Gwen leaned back hearing but not fully understanding as she was dragged back sluggishly as she tried to stand up but yet again finding it difficult to place any actual pressure on her feet.

"It's alright" He told her cuffing her hands behind her back before pulling her over to the alleyway exit and forcing her to walk over to the police car. "We'll get you over to the police station and get you'll cleaned up before giving your parents a call" He informed her opening the back of the car door and letting her slide in as continued to breath in and out heavily letting her head fall on the seat before allowing her eyes to fall closed.

* * *

Ben sighed as he walked into the police station after hearing his cousin get arrested for suspected drug dealing and resisting arrest. He walked in to find her outside of a cell and trying to use the phone. "How'd you get out?" The police officer asked as Gwen tried to narrow it arms at the stubby man behind her dad. "I...get one...phone call..." She told him tiredly as she leaned against the concrete wall. She placed the phone back down into its slot before looking over to her cousin with dazed eyes. He walked forward taking her in his arms before she fell into his arms. He took hold of her orange jumpsuit and helped her back into her cell letting her lay down on the mattress before looking over to the police-officer. "Thanks," He whispered gently.

"Her parents have been worried sick"

He placed a light hand on her cheek as she snored quietly.

The officer nodded. "She said she was your cousin. I didn't know who else to call. Never seen that kid in my life" The officer told him. Ben nodded. "She just needs some time. How much is her bail?" Ben asked as he caressed his cousin's cheek. "It's on the house" The officer smiled and walked off and Ben helped his cousin up. "Common Gwen lets get you home" Ben whispered into her ear as he carried her. "I don't want to go home" She told him as Ben sighed. "Please, can I just...stay round yours...just for tonight" She whispered as Ben looked down at her tired form.

"Okay" He whispered nodding.

* * *

Ben helped his cousin sit down on his bed before he heard the phone ring. He walked over to it picking it up before answering. "Hello...hey uncle Frank...she's not missing she's with me...no don't worry about picking her up I think she just wants to stay the night round here...yeah, no prob uncle Frank...don't worry I'll drop her off tomorrow lunchtime...see ya" Ben placed the phone down before looking over to his cousin to see her passed-out in his bed. He sighed wrapping her up knowing they were going to have to talk tomorrow.

* * *

Ben sat down in the kitchen placing two plates of cooked breakfast out for the two of them. He began eating as Gwen came in the room nose high as she limped towards. "Is that bacon?" She asked mouth watering. "yep" He answered as she came and sat down next to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" She smirked as she picked up her fork and looked over to him. She sighed. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have tried to run away again. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking properly" She told him. Ben smirked. "Was that so hard?" He asked. She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "No," She breathed out about to eat before Ben stopped her. "So I guess since I did you a favour; you owe me a favour"

Gwen placed her fork down and stared at him. She sighed. "What do you want money?" Gwen asked thinking back to Kevin's obsession with the stuff. "No, I want you to apologise to your folks and promise me you won't run away again"

Gwen looked down at her food before looking back up at him. "Fine" She whispered before taking Ben's hand shaking it.


End file.
